Berserker
Berserkers (バーサーカー) are powerful axe-wielding units that usually promote from Brigands or Pirates. They have high HP and Strength, but low Skill and resistance. Also, they possess a special characteristic: they have 15% extra Critical Hit ratings, just like Swordmasters and Snipers. The first Berserkers were enemy-only and were basically Heroes with an alternate map sprite. Berserkers as they are now appeared in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 in which they were enemy-only axe users with Wrath as a class skill. Their first appearance as a playable class was in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. Pirates and Brigands in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi can promote into Berserkers by using a Hero Crest. In Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Pirates have to use an Ocean Seal to promote into Berserkers. In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, the class that promotes into Berserkers, Bandits, are enemy-only, but they can promote the very same way as any other unit (i.e. with a Master Seal or upon reaching Lv. 21). Though Bandits are present in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Berserkers are strangely absent, meaning Largo is non-playable. Combat Berserkers fight in much the same way as Pirates do. Their increased critical hit rate, and ability to cross terrain (such as Peaks and Water) makes them valuable attacking units. In WiFi battles Berserkers are good units, in that they possess enough speed to not be doubled, yet have far higher strength than normal high-speed units like Swordmasters and Snipers. This ability means they can kill units like Generals and Dracoknights. However, they lack the ability to double some other units, such as Paladins and Sages. Their high strength also allows them to use Poleaxes as a good means of attack. Combos exist around using cards like Judgment, warping and Berserkers. These combos allow a player to effectively win a battle on the first turn. Berserkers main weakness is their low movement. This is slightly mitigated by their ability to cross sea terrain, but few WiFi maps have such terrain. Maximum Stats Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo *HP:52 *Str:20 *Skl:20 *Spd:20 *Lck:20 *Def:20 *Res:20 Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi *HP: 60 *Strength: 30 *Skill: 24 *Speed: 28 *Luck: 30 *Defense: 22 *Resistance: 24 Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *HP: 60 *Str: 30 *Skl: 29 *Spd: 28 *Lck: 30 *Def: 23 *Res: 21 Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *HP: 60 *Str: 30 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 24 *Spd: 28 *Lck: 40 *Def: 26 *Res: 20 Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo *HP: 60 *Str: 30 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 24 *Spd: 28 *Lck: 22 *Def: 24 *Res: 20 *Axe: A Notable Berserkers ''Monshō no Nazo'' * Berserker - Enemy in Chapter 11 Book 2, notable for being the only Berserker in the game and the first Berserker in the series. ''Fūin no Tsurugi'' * Garret - A honorable bandit making a living from the war * Scott - Boss of Chapter 9 * Gelero - Boss of Chapter 12x * Maggie - One of the bosses of Chapter 14 * Rose - One of the bosses of Chapter 14 * Possible Promotion for: Geese and Gonzales ''Rekka no Ken'' * Hawkeye - The protector of the Nabata Desert. (also has a unique attack animation) * Fargus - Leader of the pirate group, Fargus's Corsairs * Georg - Spirit guardian of the Blazing Sword Durandal * Possible Promotion for: Dart, Fargus's first mate. ''The Sacred Stones'' * Dozla - A bodyguard of L'Arachel * Possible promotion for: Ross ''Path of Radiance'' * Gashilama - A laguz slave trader and the boss of Chapter 14 * Largo- The husband of Calill, a self-proclaimed world class Berserker Shadow Dragon *Possible Promotion for: Darros ''Shin Monshō no Nazo'' * Roro - An assassin working for Eremiya. * Darros - A pirate who fought in the War of Shadows. Category:Classes